The Dangers of Chocolate
by Nara-san
Summary: Near and Mello have fun with chocolate NearxMello


Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own Death Note nor do i get paid to write this...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near watched emotionlessly as Mello wolfed down another bar of chocolate.

"If you keep in taking so much sugar, you are going to become diabetic, Mello," Near said quietly. Mello looked up sharply, and narrowed his eyes.

"So?" he replied as he reached for another bar. Near watched as Mello tore off the silver wrapping, hungrily, and began to lick away at the chocolate. While he was distracted, Near crawled over to the blonde chocolate lover and seated himself on Mello's legs so that his face was inches away. He leaned forward and bit off a piece of the softened chocolate and smiled as Mello scowled. Mello gripped the back of Near's head, harshly, and pulled him forward. "_My _chocolate…" Mello whispered, before pressing their lips together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mello wasted no time shoving his tongue into Near's mouth, searching for the piece of chocolate. Near pulled away before Mello could reach his prize. Smiling, he pushed Mello onto the floor and pinned the boy's arms above his head.

"Aaah!" Mello cried out as Near bit his neck harshly. Near drew back, smirking.

"You are what you eat…" Near stared into Mello's eyes as he slowly unzipped Mello's top. "Did you know that, Mello?"

"What are yo-?" Near pressed a finger to Mello's lips to shut him up.

"You talk too much," Near said quietly. He pulled his hand away from the blonde's mouth and grabbed the forgotten chocolate that lay near them. "As I said before, you are what you eat…" Near repeated and he began to cover Mello's neck and exposed chest with the partially melted chocolate. After dropping the sweet, Near lowered his head to the cooling chocolate and began to lick, starting at his neck and down to his black leather (A/N woo! Leather!) pants.

Naked Dancing Gaara! Naked Dancing Gaara! Naked Dancing Gaara!

"These are in the way…" Near stated simply, and began to tear them off. Mello lifted his head and frowned.

"Those are my only pants, Near," he said, in annoyance. Near looked at him expressionlessly.

"I could always stop…" Near said, coyly, "But I would hate to leave you with this…" Near grounded his palm into Mello's arousal. Mello hissed in pleasure and bucked his hips up to Near's hand, totally forgetting about his pants. Near smiled and continued to rip off Mello's pants. He then moved back up to the chocolate and began to lick it off while teasing Mello with his hand.

"Aaah…"

Near smirked before licking a trail downwards. He stopped at Mello's bellybutton and chewed on the skin below it in mock thought.

"What should I do next?' He asked aloud. Mello growled in response and tried to buck his hips forward but was stopped by Near's hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're supposed to be a genius, Mello, use words." Mello tossed his head back and moaned as Near grinded his palm into Mello's crotch. "I'm waiting…"

'Fa…Faster…"

"Hmm? I think you might want something else, Mello-kun." Near began to grind his palm into to Mello at a slower pace. Mello growled at Near, who smirked a bit sadistically. Near leaned forward and caught Mello's earlobe in between his teeth. "It's okay…you can tell me…" Mello glared but stopped when Near slowed down even more. "Anytime now…Mello…" Near said before shoving his tongue into Mello's ear.

"Lower…" Mello moaned throatily. Near smirked and to lick Mello's bellybutton before dipping his tongue in. "Lower…" Near began to lick the insides of Mello's thighs before moving downward. Mello whined and grasped the boy's hair and tried to pull him up.

"Please…Near…"

Near grabbed Mello's hands and tied them with the blonde's misplaced belt. Mello squirmed before arching his back when Near devoured his entire length.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near ran his tongue roughly over the head of Mello's length, watching as Mello's eyes become extremely dilated. He rolled the stolen drop off pre-come over his tongue before taking the first five centimeters into his mouth. He sucked gently; tongue constantly running along the flesh in his mouth. Mello groaned throatily, head tossed back and pulling desperately at his restraints. He tried to thrust his hips up but realized that Near's hand was still holding his hips down. Mello shuddered as Near moaned around him, vibrations traveling up his erection. Near ravished the pulsing length in his mouth, lightly dragging his teeth over it and pulled away, only to sweep back down again, all while (A/N magically) stroking lightly. He moaned again, causing Mello to jerk violently. Mello cried out as he climaxed, and Near greedily swallowed what Mello had offered as if it were chocolate itself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near smiled and took a finger, running it through the chocolate before placing it at Mello's entrance.

"Don't put tha-Aaah!" Mello cried as Near shoved (A/N not a very erotic word for this situation eh? ) his finger in. Mello squirmed against his bindings trying to adjust to the pain. Near wiggled he first finger before sliding in a second digit.

"Ugh…" Near swiveled his fingers around, looking for Mello's 'spot'. "Aah!!" Near smirked and pressed his fingers in over and over again, hitting the spot every time. He withdrew his fingers, ignoring Mello's whimper, and placed himself at Mello's entrance. Near scooped up some chocolate with his finger and shoved it into Mello's mouth.

"Focus on this," Near said, and without warning, shoved (A/N there it is again…) in. Mello's face up in pain as he bit down on Near's finger. Near stayed unmoving, waiting for Mello to loosen up. Mello whimpered and Near, smirking, pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Mello bit down on Near's finger and Near pulled his finger out, in annoyance, and replaced it with his tongue. Near pulled back and thrust in again, making sure Mello was occupied with the kiss and not the pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mello violently threw his head back, breaking the kiss, as Near mauled his prostate. He moaned, and Near began to pick up the pace, wanting to hear it again.

"Near…" the blonde moaned as Near thrusted in.

"_Louder_, Mello, I want to hear you _scream_ my name…" Mello glared slightly before biting his bottom lip, holding in all of his moans. Near glared back, while thrusting harder, trying to get Mello to scream his name.

"Mmgh…ngh…" Blood began to drip down Mello's chin and Near leaned forward and slowly licked it off. Then he sped up, making sure the blonde chocolate lover wouldn't be able to hold his moans in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Say_ it…" Near breathed into Mello's ear, causing the blonde to gasp. "_Say it…say it…say it…say it…"_ Near repeated with each thrust, leisurely licking the shell of Mello's ear. "_Say it_…" Mello bit his lip harshly, drawing only more blood for Near to lick up. Mello only groaned in response. Near feeling that Mello was close, slowed his pace, waiting for Mello to protest.

"Please…" Mello pleaded, bucking his hips, trying to get Near to move.

"Say it, Mello," Near commanded, unmoving.

"Please…Ne-…" Mello bit his lip again, attempting to control himself. Near smirked and began to pound harshly into Mello's body.

"Near!" Mello cried, violently banging his head against the floor as (A/N finally ) climaxed. Near moaned softly as he quickly followed Mello, and collapsed on top of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mello growled and pushed Near off of him.

"Why the hell was I the uke!?" he demanded. Near smirked and shrugged lazily.

"Cause your so uke-" Near began but was cut off by Mello forcefully pushing him to the floor and straddling him.

"_My_ turn," he said, smiling.


End file.
